Christmas Time
by Saavek
Summary: It is christmas time aboard the U.S.S. Voyager. Every crew member is busy with his or her preparations. Especially busy is commander Chakotay this year, since he plans something very special for his love Kathryn. This story is a christmas story with 24 chapter, one for each day until Christmas Eve.
1. Chapter 1

1_

Stardate 57918.8

December 1, 2380

Commander Chakotay went through the corridor towards the turbolift to the bridge.

"It's 24 days to Christmas and I haven't got a present for Kathryn yet," he said to himself.

It was almost two years ago when he and the captain of the USS Voyager became a couple. He remembered the day as though it were yesterday. After eight years in the Delta Quadrant and the outlook to over thirty more years on the long journey home, he decided to do something against the loneliness of the commanding officers. He invited Kathryn to a romantic rendezvous on holodeck two and then he told her that he loved her. At first the captain was unsure what to say. It needed two more months until she was ready to start a relationship with her first officer.

The two years that followed where the happiest years Chakotay had ever experienced. He and Kathryn were a wonderful couple. He couldn't imagine a life without her on his side.

And this year he wanted to show her this by giving her a very special Christmas present. Not something you can get from every replicator. It had to be something very personal.

He had just thought of another romantic holodeck program, when the turbolift doors opened to deck 1.

The alpha shift was on duty. Tuvok made his usual security checks, Tom sat at his large helm station looking at the view screen in front of him, Harry at the operations station made a routinely level two diagnosis of the warp drive and Lieutenant Samantha Wildman at the science station was looking for strange new worlds and anomalies.

As Chakotay walked over to his chair, the doors of the captain's ready room opened. Captain Janeway came out followed by Seven of Nine, Icheb and Naomi Wildman.

"Good morning, Chakotay," Kathryn said with a warm smile on her face.

"Good morning," he replied.

"The three of them came just to me with their new astrometric calculations. They sound promising. I think Seven should give the good news to the crew. Seven."

The former Borg drone nodded at the captain and opened her mouth to announce what she had found out together with Icheb and Naomi. But then she looked to Icheb.

"I think Icheb should say it. He had worked most of the time at the calculations," she said smiling.

"Thanks for the honor, Seven," Icheb said, "but I think Naomi can tell this better than me." He gave a wink at Naomi.

The young ktarian girl smiled back at him. She beamed with joy as she walked to the middle of the bridge to get everyone's attention.

"Crew of the Starfleet ship Voyager. Ten years ago this ship was sent to the other side of the galaxy by an entity called Caretaker. 150 crew members were stranded 70000 light years from home in the Delta Quadrant. But thanks to the steadfastness of our captain, we are leaving these shores now."

Everybody on the bridge looked very excited at Naomi. Even Tuvok raised an eyebrow as she said the next words.

"The border of the Delta Quadrant is near. We will reach the good old Beta Quadrant very soon."

Captain Janeway started applauding when Naomi finished her speech and the whole bridge followed her example.

Chakotay glanced at Samantha. She was looking at her daughter with pride. Naomi got grown up very fast, Chakotay thought. Eight years ago she was just a small baby and now she was the captain's assistant and giving the crew of the Voyager the most wonderful Christmas present.


	2. Chapter 2

2_

Stardate 57922.1

December 2, 2380

The news went through the ship within minutes. Everybody Chakotay met was talking of nothing else, but the near leaving of the Delta Quadrant. Neelix had given a great Good-bye-Delta-Quadrant-party in the afternoon. For him it meant to leave his home Quadrant, but the Talaxian wasn't sad at all. He was happy as ever.

Chakotay now walked to the mess hall to get a small snack and to ask Neelix for advice for a Christmas present for Kathryn. When he reached the doors of the mess hall he could hear rock music coming out of the large music box Neelix had replicated for the party. It should remind the crew of Zefram Cochrane, the inventor of the warp drive, who had a great favor for archaic forms of music, as Seven had called it.

Neelix was in his kitchen and was singing along with the music while stirring a strange looking blue liquid in one of his great pots.

"Hello Commander," he sang. "What can I do for you?"

"What are you cooking there?" Chakotay asked looking at the bubbling liquid, which had just turned its color into a toxic looking green.

"Oh, it's a new recipe I got from a trader on Gaalus IV. He called it Fratty or something like that. It's a stew with strange ingredients like T'kol eggs, phyrad roots, the legs of the great gaalusian lizard …"

"Sounds delicious," Chakotay said, his appetite getting smaller.

"You can be the first to try it."

"No, thanks! How was the party yesterday?" Chakotay asked quickly to draw the conversation into a different direction.

"It was great. It is long ago that I saw the crew so happy."

"I thought you wouldn't be happy, because you are going to leave your home Quadrant."

"I'm looking at the Voyager as my home. And wherever the Voyager is flying I'm flying with her. Oh, can you please take over for a moment? I have to get the kerit spleen," Neelix said, giving Chakotay the spoon.

Whistling he went to the large shelf and came back with a small white ball. He threw it into the pot, which's content changed its color into a strange yellow.

"Thank you, Commander," Neelix said and took over the spoon.

"I wanted to ask you something," Chakotay said looking at the mysterious stew. "I want to surprise Kathryn with a very special present this year. Do you have any idea?"

"Well, leaving the Delta Quadrant surely is the greatest present. But I think you want something more personal."

The Talaxian stood thinking and almost forgot to stir the stew. It started to boil violently and to smell like rotten eggs.

"What about a romantic visit to the holodeck?"

"I have thought of that, too. But it's not personal enough," Chakotay said keeping shut his nose.

"Well, I don't have much experience with women. Maybe you should ask Tom … or Tuvok," Neelix said with a small laugh.

"Thank you, Neelix. I will do that. And good luck with your Fratty."

The content of the pot had changed into a dark red jelly. Chakotay was happy to leave Neelix' cooking lab.

Maybe Neelix is right, I should ask Tom, he thought. Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres were a couple for over six years now. They are happy married for nearly four years and they have a cute little three year old daughter, named Miral, after B'Elanna's mother.

"Computer, locate Tom Paris," Chakotay asked the Voyager computer.

"Lieutenant Tom Paris is on deck 9, section 35 delta."

Chakotay looked at the ship diagram on a nearby wall. On deck 9 the Aeroshuttle was situated. And suddenly he got a great idea what would be a great Christmas present for his great love Kathryn.


	3. Chapter 3

3_

Stardate 57924.9

December 3, 2380

"What should I give Chakotay for Christmas?" Captain Kathryn Janeway asked herself when she was walking on deck 8 towards the astrometric lab.

"What would make such a modest man like Chakotay happy? I don't want the usual things like it was in the last two years. I love him very much and I want to show him this."

She was approaching the doors of the astrometry.

"But now let's see the first stars of the Beta Quadrant."

The doors slid open and her eyes fell onto the great view screen. Seven was standing at the large console in front of the screen. She made a few inputs and the screen showed a huge projection of the galaxy. A small yellow line was drawn from near the edge of the galaxy towards the middle of one of the bright spiral arms near the center. The line continued dotted from there and was heading towards a small blue spot in another spiral arm.

"Our current position is 107 light years from the Beta Quadrant," Seven said looking at the screen.

She made another input and small grid lines were drawn onto the galaxy. The yellow spot at the end of the yellow line was near one of the thicker grid lines dividing the galaxy into four Quadrants.

"With our current velocity we will reach the border within 21 days."

"Sounds great," Kathryn said. "How are you feeling, Seven, leaving the Delta Quadrant?"

"It doesn't make any difference. The segmentation of the galaxy is human made. Nobody would have noticed we are in the Beta Quadrant if Naomi hadn't noticed it."

"Yes, but you are a human and humans sometimes have a strange affection for things they have established but nobody can see."

"Well, I would lie if I said it wouldn't affect me. The happiness among the crew is … infecting."

"Maybe the Doctor should work out a cure," Kathryn said jokingly.

"Maybe! But then he will affect the joy at our Christmas celebration."

"Seven, you are looking forward to the celebration? It's the first time in seven years I hear you talking about joy at a social event," Kathryn said smiling at the former Borg drone.

"The Doctor gave me a few more lessons in social activities. I think he finally succeeded in making me enjoying social events."

"Aha," Kathryn said knowing.

She knew that Seven and the Doctor got a couple the year before. The Doctor felt attracted by Seven for many years but he was always too shy to tell her his feelings. When he finally managed it, Seven was very confused at first. She had never learned how to love. It took the Doctor one and a half year to introduce Seven to the confusing fundamentals of love.

"What are you going to give the Doctor for Christmas?" Kathryn asked curiously.

"I have ordered 47 of his favorite operas as holodeck program from Pathfinder. I think Lieutenant Commander Barclay will send them tomorrow. He said the Doctor will be able to play all the leading parts. What have you got for Commander Chakotay?" Seven asked looking curiously at Kathryn.

"I haven't got a present yet," she said despaired.

"The Doctor and I made a picnic under the stars last week. It was very … stimulating."

"I don't want another holodeck program."

"Maybe you don't have to go to the holodeck," Seven said looking at the view screen, which now showed the space the Voyager was approaching.


	4. Chapter 4

4_

Stardate 57927.6

December 4, 2380

"Pathfinder to Voyager, this is Lieutenant Commander Barclay."

Reg was punctual. It was a quality that was almost Borg like.

Icheb pressed a button on the console to open the channel.

"This is USS Voyager. Hello, Reg."

The large view screen of the astrometric lab switched to the Pathfinder channel. The smiling face of Reg appeared.

"Hello, Icheb. How are you?"

"I'm very busy at the moment. My Starfleet training is nearly finished. I will have my final exams soon."

He had started his Starfleet training nearly four years ago. Tuvok, as a formal Starfleet Academy teacher, had supervised his education. Icheb learned fast and he always exceeded the expectations of all his instructors.

"Have you already decided which color your future Starfleet uniform will have?"

"The decision is quite difficult. I'm very interested in astrometry and other sciences, but Lieutenant Torres thinks I will be a great enrichment to the engineering crew and Captain Janeway says I have all the good qualities of a commanding officer. Maybe I should invent a fourth uniform color."

Reg laughed.

"Well, I must say that I wouldn't swap my golden uniform for anything. Commander La Forge was also always convinced that I was a great enrichment to the engineering crew of the Enterprise. But I don't want to influence your decision. But may I give you a good advice – choose the work you enjoy most."

"Joy is irrelevant," Icheb said bemused. "I want to be useful for the ship and the crew."

"Yes, yes, but …" Reg was searching for a good response, but then the doors of the astrometric lab opened. Seven came in with a PADD in her hand.

"Ah, Seven," Reg said. He seemed to be glad not to have to continue the discussion with Icheb.

"Commander," Seven replied. Then she turned to Icheb.

"Have you told him?" she asked the young Brunali boy.

"Not yet. We were talking about my Starfleet training."

Reg was looking curiously at the two former Borg.

"Has something happened?" he asked.

"Something will happen soon," Icheb replied. "We will pass the border of the Delta Quadrant."

"That is … that is great," Reg said enthusiastically. "May I be the first from the Alpha Quadrant to congratulate you? Then you will be in the Beta Quadrant soon. Oh, it seems so much nearer to home …"

"Commander," Seven said quickly.

Icheb was glad that she had stopped Reg's enthusiastic rant, but he couldn't conceal a small grin.

"Have you got the data I asked you for?" Seven asked the still beaming Reg.

Icheb knew she wanted to conceal that she had ordered a Christmas present for the Doctor. He once had made the whole ship knowing that B'Elanna Torres was pregnant within hours. Obviously Seven doesn't wanted that the Doctor knew his present before he got it. But Icheb was cleverer than she expected. He pretended not to know the content of the data which was now transmitted by the MIDAS phalanx.

"Transmission complete," flashed on the small screen under Seven's hands.

"I'm sure you will like it," Reg said.

"Thank you, Commander," Seven said smiling at Reg.

"It's always an honor for me to help the crew of the Voyager." He smiled back at her. "Till next week then. And Icheb …" he added looking at him "Good luck!"


	5. Chapter 5

5_

Stardate 57930.8

December 5, 2380

Friday evening. Chakotay was wearing his black casual wear. He had a bunch of red roses in his left hand. His right hand touched the pad beside the door. Kathryn opened the door. She was wearing a long red evening dress and a warm smile on her face.

"Hello, Chakotay," she said, letting him in.

Chakotay put his arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Hello, my dear," he said. "I just found these wonderful flowers in my replicator."

Kathryn beamed at Chakotay at the look of the roses. She kissed him and put the flowers in a vase on the table beside two plates, cutlery and glasses.

"I have prepared a wonderful meal. It's a new recipe from Neelix."

"I hope it's not his Fratty," Chakotay said remembering the awful smell of the stew.

"Have you tasted this strange stuff?"

"Fortunately not."

"When the Doctor saw it he took out a tricorder to make a med scan. He thought it was a new kind of lifeform."

Kathryn and Chakotay laughed.

"Don't be afraid. Our dinner is much more lifeless. It's just a soufflé," Kathryn said.

"Sounds good," Chakotay said while sitting down at the table.

Kathryn went to the replicator, made a few inputs and a dish appeared in the opening.

"Ouch!"

Chakotay leapt up to see what had hurt his sweetheart.

"What is it?" he asked worried.

"I have burnt my fingers on this stupid dish again."

Chakotay smiled. It happens nearly every second time they have dinner that Kathryn burns her fingers on a hot dish.

"Let me see," he said gently.

He took her hand into his and started caressing it. Her skin was so soft. You would never know she was a hard working captain of a Starfleet ship. But at this moment she was a woman – the most wonderful woman Chakotay had ever met.

He kissed her hand. Kathryn smiled at him. It was the magical smile she only gave to him and that made his heart jump for two years now.

"Oh, Chakotay! Ten years ago I thought you are only a criminal and a traitor of Starfleet. And now I can hardly imagine a more affectionate man than you."

"Ten years ago I thought I'm only living to fight against Cardassians and for the freedom of my people. And now I know there is something much more worth to live for. It's not violence that is the greatest power of the universe – it's love."

Kathryn put her arms around Chakotay's neck and hugged him. His heart was beating faster as he stroked her back.

This could last forever, he thought.

But then his stomach made a grumbling noise.

"Well, we better should eat then," Kathryn said still smiling.

Chakotay, like a real gentleman, took the dish out of the replicator and carried it to the table. The soufflé smelled good – much better than Neelix' stew.


	6. Chapter 6

6_

Stardate 57932.3

December 6, 2380

Tom Paris had stood up very early this morning. He had to prepare some specifications for the secret present Chakotay had planned for Captain Janeway. He doesn't wanted his wife to know the plans and maybe to spoil the surprise, so he worked early in the morning.

But there was another reason why he had stood up so early. It was St. Nicholas' Day. He had secretly taken Miral's shoes while she was sleeping and now they stood beneath her bed filled with surprises. He had also filled one of B'Elanna's shoes. He was looking forward to see her face when she notices his surprises.

And he hadn't to wait long. There was a sound in the bedroom that told him that B'Elanna was awake. He quickly deactivated the computer terminal and began making some toasts.

B'Elanna came into the room. She wore her nightdress and was barefoot.

"Good morning, darling," he said gently.

"I have found an intruder in my shoe," she said still a bit sleepy.

She had held the shoe behind her back. She was smiling at him as she pulled out the present. Tom had carefully wrapped it in transparent paper.

"This was very cute from you."

She hugged him tightly and kissed him.

"It's just a little gift for the most wonderful woman of the galaxy," he said and kissed her on her cheek.

"You have wrapped it so nicely; I nearly don't dare to open it."

"Oh, you can keep it wrapped, but it would be much more beautiful on your body."

B'Elanna gave him another kiss and she unwrapped the small bottle. She held it against the light and was looking curiously at the indigo blue liquid within it.

"It's a perfume I found on the great market on Gaalus IV. The trader who sold it said it was very rare and it would be a unique gift for a beautiful woman. And so I bought it for you."

She opened the bottle and took a smell at the content.

"Thank you, Tom. It's beautiful," she said and kissed him on his cheek.

"Mummy," came a small voice from the bedroom door.

Miral was awake. She stood barefoot in her nightdress in the bedroom door holding her plush Targ in her hand.

"Good morning, my dear," B'Elanna said squatting down in front of their little daughter.

"There is something in my shoes."

"St. Nicholas has made a surprise for you," B'Elanna said glancing at Tom. "Shall we take a look at it?"

Miral nodded. B'Elanna took her hand and they went to Miral's bed. Tom followed the two of them.

Miral was very curious now she had found out it was a surprise that was waiting for her in her shoes. B'Elanna took one of the shoes and Miral pulled out the content.

Tom squatted down in front of Miral's bed and watched his little daughter emptying her shoes.

She pulled out some sweets – a chocolate Voyager and a chocolate Bird of Prey – and a small glass ball. She looked curiously at it.

"It's a snow globe," Tom said. "Look, there is a snowman inside. And when you shake it, snow is falling."

Miral looked at the small snowman in the globe and shook it. She smiled as the snow started to fall down.

Tom looked at B'Elanna. She, too, was smiling.

He looked back at Miral and he, B'Elanna and Miral watched the snow falling in the small globe.


	7. Chapter 7

7_

Stardate 57935.5

December 7, 2380

She read the report over and over again. Kathryn gave a sigh. So many new worlds to see and so little time to visit them all. The explorer in her was excited at the view of the space that laid ahead of them, but she had promised to bring this crew home as fast as possible.

Seven had given her the map of the nearby Beta Quadrant. This was space where no Starfleet ship had gone before. Even the Romulans have never mapped these regions of the Beta Quadrant.

She was imagining the faces of the Romulans when the Voyager knocks on their backdoor with so much new cartographic material.

She smiled and longed for her coffee cup, just when there was a chime on the door.

"Come in," she said.

The Doctor came in with a concerned look on his face.

"Captain, you are working to long without a break again. It's lunch time. You should eat something," he said exhortative.

"I'm not hungry."

"Captain, the ship cannot work properly when its captain is overworked and starved."

"I will eat something here."

"I cannot accept this. I don't want to feed you intravenous in sickbay."

"OK, I will go to the mess hall. Do you want to come with me?"

"I insist on it."

Kathryn gave the Doctor a surrendering look and deactivated her computer terminal. She took another sip of coffee and walked to the door accompanied by the Doctor. As she walked past Harry Kim's console, she saw a little smile on the face of the young Ensign. Obviously it was him who had informed the Doctor about her lack of eating. She will have to talk to Harry about this later, she thought smiling.

When they stood in the turbolift and the doors had shut, Kathryn held up a hand to prevent the Doctor from continuing his sermon.

"OK, Doctor, I know I haven't ever cared much about my health, but I promise I will improve," she said honestly. "But now let's change the subject. What have you planned for our Christmas party?"

The mood of the Doctor lightened a bit.

"Well, it shall be a surprise …" he said with a gleam in his holographic eyes. "But as you are the captain, I will introduce you to my plans. I have prepared a lot of Christmas songs from different cultures from Earth. Lieutenant Torres helped me to change my appearance for every song according to the countries the song comes from."

He sounded very proud as he said, "I have also written a song for Seven and me. It shall be a part of my Christmas present for her. We will sing it together."

"I'm looking forward to hear it," Kathryn said as the turbolift doors opened to deck 2.

"May I ask what you are going to give Commander Chakotay?"

Kathryn bended nearer to the Doctor so that nobody else could hear her.

"Seven had the great idea to have a picnic among the stars."

"We had one a week ago. It was very romantic. I had programmed the holodeck so that a shooting star appeared right above us. Seven liked it very much."

"I don't mean a picnic on the holodeck, Doctor," she said grinning.

"Are you going to take a shuttle?"

"Mmh," Kathryn nodded. "Just Chakotay and me amongst the first stars of the Beta Quadrant."

They had reached the doors of the mess hall. Kathryn now even felt a bit hungry.

"Bon appétit, Captain," the Doctor said smiling satisfied.

"Thank you, Doctor."

She smiled back at him as she entered the mess hall and the sweet smell of pancakes reached her nose.


	8. Chapter 8

8_

Stardate 57938.7

December 8, 2380

Kal-toh – he had never beaten Tuvok in this game. The Vulcan was simply unbeatable.

Harry had stopped counting their games long ago. It seemed like they have played hundreds of them. And always the result was the same. If he had just one wish for Christmas, he had wished to see Tuvok's face if he won a game.

"Ensign, it's your turn."

Tuvok interrupted his thoughts.

"I was lost in my thoughts," he said apologetic.

"Your thoughts are just a boat on a large ocean that is your mind. You have to keep your course to control your mind."

"Tuvok, you are speaking in metaphors," Harry said astonished.

"I just tried to lighten up the atmosphere a bit."

"I think ten years among illogical humans have influenced you more than you are willing to admit."

"Maybe," the Vulcan said stoically. "I have served a large part of my life along with humans. Consequently I have adjusted myself to the human behavior and human traditions."

"That sounds like you were assimilated," Harry said grinning.

He took a t'an rod out of the middle of the structure and placed it on its top.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow and looked very concentrated at the structure.

"Now that we have the subject of human traditions – are you going to contribute something to our Christmas party?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Kim, I'm not going to play Santa Claus, as Lieutenant Paris maybe has suggested."

Harry grinned even more, imagining Tuvok with a long white beard and a big red cap on his head. That really sounds like one of Tom's funny ideas to needle the stoic Vulcan.

"I for my part am going to play some Christmas songs on my clarinet," he said. "And the Delaney sisters are going to sing along. Jenny has also prepared a solo and Megan will recite some poems."

He thought of the Delaney sisters. Harry still couldn't decide which twin he liked most. Some years ago he liked Megan's restrained behavior, but now he also liked the frisky Jenny.

Tuvok interrupted his thoughts once more.

"I don't think I can contribute in an adequately way to the celebration."

He took a rod from the bottom of the Kal-toh game and placed it in the center.

"Am I hearing some disappointment?" Harry asked.

"Disappointment is an emotion," the Vulcan replied.

Harry sighed. Paradoxically he felt pity for Tuvok.

"I promise, I will find something for you, so that you can contribute in an adequately way."

He took another rod from the top and placed it at the bottom.

"Mr. Kim, you don't have to look after me. It's illogical to care for a happiness that I don't have."

"I'm an illogical human, have you forgotten?" Harry said smiling.

Tuvok could be very obstinate. But if he wants it or not, Harry had set his mind on helping Tuvok to contribute to the Christmas party of the crew of the Voyager. And neither Tom nor the Delaney sisters will be able to prevent him from this.

Tuvok took a rod from one side of the Kal-toh game and he placed it on the other side. The shape of the structure flickered and reshaped itself into a two nested icosidodecahedra.

Harry gave a disappointed sigh. The Vulcan had beaten him again.


	9. Chapter 9

9_

Stardate 57941.5

December 9, 2380

His secret present was developing very well. It would be ready until Christmas Eve and it would be a great surprise for Kathryn.

Chakotay looked down at the display of his computer terminal. A little bit of refurbishment here and some little gadgets there and it won't be recognizable.

That would be great fun for Tom, he thought. The young Lieutenant always loved to do handicrafts. That is why Chakotay had involved him in his plans. But the less people know about it, the better the surprise would be. Nobody should spoil the greatest Christmas present he had ever made.

Chakotay was pulled out of his thoughts by the chime on the door.

"Come in," he said.

Tom came in. He had just finished his shift.

"Hello, Chakotay. You wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, it's about our secret project."

"Oh, it's doing well. I have changed the paneling yesterday. Teakwood, as you wanted," Tom said smiling.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about."

Tom was looking confused at him.

"Have you talked about it to anybody yet?" Chakotay asked.

"No, of course not!"

"Good! I want to keep it secret to the last."

"No problem! My lips are sealed," Tom said smiling and put a finger on his lips.

"Perhaps you have to unseal them soon. It could be necessary to involve B'Elanna."

"What have you in mind?"

Chakotay turned around the computer terminal and showed Tom the blueprints he had made.

"I want to have a bathtub in the living area," he said with an impish smile on his face.

The modern ultrasonic showers are really good, but nothing could be compared with a good old bathtub filled with real water.

Tom smiled, too.

"We have to modify the living area to make a separated bathroom. But it's nothing B'Elanna couldn't cope with."

"Thanks a lot, Tom. But don't forget to tell B'Elanna that she mustn't talk about it to anybody."

"You will get her word of honor."

Chakotay smiled. His secret was in good hands.

"I'm really in your debt, Tom," he said.

"Oh, that's no problem. Just a ride on your present for B'Elanna and me and we are even," Tom said grinning.

"That reminds me – I had another idea. What do you think of some tuning?"

Chakotay saw a gleam in Tom's eyes. He knew that this would be exciting for the best pilot of the Voyager.

"I think with B'Elanna's help we can get some more warp factors out of it."

"Great! But no fins, please," Chakotay said smiling.

He remembered Tom's first designs for the Delta Flyer. He wanted to have large fins on its wings, which should have scared all enemies.

"OK, what about the paneling you wanted to show me," Chakotay said.

Tom got to his feet as he described the nobly paneling he had installed in the Aeroshuttle.

"It's real wood. It looks really great," he said enthusiastically. "When all the other modifications are complete, it will be the most comfortable and the fastest Captain's yacht of the whole fleet."


	10. Chapter 10

10_

Stardate 57943.4

December 10, 2380

"Something Tuvok can contribute …?!"

Kathryn was in her ready room and had just ordered a cup of black coffee from the replicator when Harry came in. He had asked for something Tuvok can contribute to the Christmas celebration.

"I just thought you know him longest and you can give me an advice," the young Ensign said.

The coffee cup appeared in the replicator. Kathryn took a sip and was thinking.

"Tuvok had never liked social events. Vulcans – and especially Tuvok – like to be on their own."

"Had he never taken part in a crew party?" Harry asked curiously.

"I remember him saying that parties are 'an unnecessary waste of time'," she said imitating Tuvok.

Harry laughed.

"Nearly 90 years ago, when he had served aboard the Excelsior, Captain Sulu had tried to make Tuvok taking part in a Christmas party. He wasn't successful either."

Kathryn took another sip of coffee.

"If you ask me, Harry, it would be easier to make a Borg smile than making Tuvok participate in a party."

"But you have taught Seven how to smile and she is – well – was a Borg."

One point for Harry. Seven was a Borg for a long time and she had almost forgotten how to smile. But when she had joined the crew of the Voyager seven years ago she got back her humanity. She was a good symbol that people can change.

Suddenly Kathryn got an idea.

"Maybe we can persuade Tuvok to make some of his sweets."

Five years ago, Tuvok was attacked by an alien weapon that switched of his emotional control. Then he wanted to have fun together with Neelix and he made a few very good desserts, which was quite astonishing for a Vulcan. Finally the Doctor found out how to heal him, but all of them had liked the new Tuvok.

"That won't be easy," Harry said. "I don't think that he wants to be reminded of this event."

"Talk to Neelix about that. I'm sure he will find a way," Kathryn said smiling.

Harry smiled back at her. Surely there was nobody better on this ship who could make Tuvok do things he had never liked, but the always happy Talaxian.

"I will do this. Thank you, Captain," Harry said. "May I ask the question, what are you going to contribute to the Christmas party?"

"Well, as I am the captain, I don't have to contribute. Captain's privilege, you know," Kathryn said with a wide smile on her face. "But as this is our tenth Christmas, exceptionally I am going to contribute my part. But I'm not revealing it now, because it shall be a surprise."

Harry was very curious about what was her surprise for the crew, she knew it. Indeed, it will be a great surprise for some particular members of the crew.

"In two weeks you will know. Pleasant anticipation is the most wonderful joy, Harry," she said smiling at the young Ensign.

"Well, than – thank you again, Captain."

"You're welcome! And good luck!"


	11. Chapter 11

11_

Stardate 57947.1

December 11, 2380

It was really looking great. Tom hadn't overstated. B'Elanna had never seen such a comfortable shuttlecraft before. Her husband and Chakotay have started modifying the Aeroshuttle nine days ago and it wasn't recognizable.

The paneling had been changed from plain duranium to wood, the seats in the cockpit now have a leather casing and the living area now was really a room where one could live.

"What say you?" asked Chakotay, who stood right behind her.

"If I wouldn't know we are on deck 9 section 36, I wouldn't have recognized it as our Aeroshuttle," she said. "It's great, Chakotay."

"And that's just the beginning," Tom said out of the cockpit. "We are going to refurbish the cockpit a little bit more, with a little inspiration from the Delta Flyer."

"But I don't want to have joysticks," Chakotay said.

B'Elanna smiled. As long as she knew Tom, he was always fascinated by things from the twentieth century. He liked buttons, levers and all that funny stuff. So the Delta Flyer cockpit was full of these things.

"Just as you want it, Chakotay," Tom said, who had seen his wife smiling. "This is your shuttlecraft."

"Erm, what about this bathtub you wanted me to assemble?" B'Elanna asked quickly to prevent the two men from arguing about the right interior of a shuttle cockpit.

"I thought of a bathroom in the rear section," Chakotay said. "And the bathtub shall be the highlight of it."

"Let's see what I can do."

They went through the small corridor connecting the cockpit with the rear section. This section was a large room with four windows in the back wall. A large amount of the paneling had been changed into wood. Only in a small section on the left there was still the standard paneling. Chakotay pointed to this section.

"There I want to install the bathroom."

He took a few steps towards the wall and was gesturing to show her the dimensions of the future bathroom.

"Here I want the door. The ultrasonic shower is behind this door, which we can take away then. On this wall a big mirror and there the bathtub."

B'Elanna smiled at Chakotay. He reminded her of Tom when he had described her how he wanted to refurbish their quarters after Miral had been born.

"That will be no problem," she said. "For the walls I can use the duranium paneling you have replaced. For the bathtub I will install a small water replicator in that wall. What material shall the tub consist of?"

"What do you think, Tom?" Chakotay asked her husband. "Shall we use the same marble material which you have used for your bathtub?"

Tom grinned at Chakotay. The bathtub in their new quarters was his pride. He had surprised B'Elanna with it at her birthday.

"Why not?" he said. "B'Elanna liked it very much." He winked at her.

"All right," B'Elanna said smiling at him. "You have just volunteered to install this bathtub."

Chakotay laughed. Tom looked taken by surprise, but quickly he smiled again.

"Well, I think we shall get to work on it tomorrow," Chakotay said.

They went back in the corridor and through the exit to deck 9.

After they had said good bye to Chakotay, B'Elanna put her arm around her husband.

"What do you think of taking a bath tonight – just the two of us?" she said softly in his ear.

Tom gave her a gentle kiss and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

12_

Stardate 57950.0

December 12, 2380

Friday evening. Everything was prepared: The candles were burning, music was playing quietly and the replicator was ready to replicate the dinner. Kathryn wore her favorite wine red evening dress and had taken a small amount of perfume. All that was missing was Chakotay.

"Computer, what time is it?" she asked impatient.

"It's 19:28," replied the female voice of the Voyager computer.

Chakotay is late, she thought. That was quite unusual for him. What was taking him so long?

She stood up, walked to one of the windows and looked into the stars.

Had he forgotten that we have dinner tonight?

Kathryn shook her head. Chakotay wouldn't have forgotten. He even never forgot their anniversary, which she forgot almost every year.

Maybe somebody had come to him with urgent business.

"Computer, locate Commander Chakotay."

"Commander Chakotay is in his quarters," the female voice replied calmly.

She wasn't calm at all and the calm of the computer made her even more uneasy. How could this stupid computer be so emotionless when her emotions are in uproar?

Should she go to Chakotay's quarters or should she wait?

She settled down on the couch and tried to calm herself down.

"Chakotay will come," she said to herself.

Every moment there will be a chime on the door and he will be standing there holding a bunch of flowers in his hand and smiling at her. Then he will hold her in his arms and kiss her softly.

It didn't work. She got up and went to the door.

When it opened she looked left and right. Nobody was there.

She headed for the right. It was only a few meters from her quarters to Chakotay's.

She chimed on the door. Nobody answered.

She chimed again. Again no answer.

Kathryn was thinking about using her security code to get in, when the nearby turbolift doors opened and Chakotay, Tom and B'Elanna came out chatting. When Chakotay saw her, he stopped the conversation.

His face showed an expression as though he realized that he had forgotten something very important. Kathryn decided to play the affronted girlfriend.

"Good night then, Chakotay," Tom said and he and B'Elanna headed for the other direction of the corridor.

"Kathryn, I'm so sorry," Chakotay said softly. "We had a lot to do. I promise I will offset this."

Kathryn was not satisfied yet. Chakotay had left his combadge in his quarters. Obviously he doesn't wanted anybody to know where he had been with Tom and B'Elanna.

"What were you doing so long?" she asked him.

"We were working on the Delta Flyer to improve his flight qualities for atmospheric flight. We got a problem with the gyro sensors that we had to solve first."

Kathryn had the strange impression that Chakotay was concealing something from her, but she accepted his answer.

"OK, then we will forget the court martial for the moment," she said now smiling at him.

Relieved Chakotay smiled, too. He put his arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I hope you haven't put the dinner back into the replicator," he said.

"Not yet," Kathryn said smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

13_

Stardate 57952.3

December 13, 2380

"Mr. Neelix, I just want the usual aliments."

Seven had just finished her shift and was now in the mess hall to eat something and take a look at the programs Mr. Barclay had sent.

Neelix wanted her to try something he had cooked. It looked like a pink pudding, but it was wobbling strangely when Neelix came near it.

"You will like it, Seven," he said smiling at her.

"No, thanks!"

"Oh, c'mon, Seven. You cannot eat the same stuff every time. Just give it a try and make first contact," he said giggling.

Seven gave a sigh.

"Well, I will try it, if it satisfies you."

Neelix gave her a wide smile and went to the kitchen to get the pudding. It wobbled violently as he came back with it and it even didn't stop when he had placed it in front of her.

"Are you sure it isn't alive?" Seven asked watching the pudding nervously.

"No, no! It's just your electromagnetic field that attracts it."

"Then we should use it as an EM sensor."

Seven longed for a spoon. Just at this moment the door of the mess hall opened and Naomi came in. She headed for Seven, who was very relieved that she hadn't has to try the still wobbling pudding.

"Naomi Wildman," she greeted the ktarian girl.

"Hello, Seven. Are you making first contact with a new lifeform?" Naomi asked curiously.

"That is an elisian pudding," Neelix explained to her.

"Looks odd."

Neelix had opened his mouth to give a response but Seven was quicker.

"What is the occasion for your visit here?" she asked.

"I was looking for you."

"I have a lot to do," Seven said waving with her PADD.

"What is it?" Naomi asked curiously.

The holodeck programs for the Doctor should stay secret. But as Naomi was her friend, Seven could rely on her that she wouldn't tell anybody else.

"It's a list of holodeck programs that shall be a present for the Doctor."

"Oh, great," Naomi said enthusiastically.

"Surely some opera programs," Neelix said giggling.

"Correct! But don't tell anybody about it. It shall be a surprise."

"Yes, ma'am," Naomi said smiling.

"You can rely on us, Seven," Neelix said.

Seven gave both of them a smile. Friendship is a quality the Borg will never know.

"All right then. But, Naomi – don't call me ma'am. That's a privilege for officers only. One day, when you are a Starfleet officer, I am the one who has to call you ma'am."

"No, Seven! I will always be Naomi for you," the ktarian girl replied.

"OK, Naomi, why were you looking for me?"

"I just thought we could play Kadis-kot."

Seven smiled. Playing Kadis-kot was one of her favorite leisure activities.

"Neelix, do you want to play with us?" Naomi asked her godfather.

"Yes, of course," the Talaxian replied with a wide smile. "But what about your pudding?" he asked Seven.

"We can eat some sandwiches at Naomi's quarters. You can give the pudding to Crewman Chell." Seven nodded towards the corpulent Bolian sitting at the large crew table. "I think he is always open for culinary experiments."


	14. Chapter 14

14_

Stardate 57955.0

December 14, 2380

How often had he said it? Boxing is a dangerous sport. But Commander Chakotay seems to ignore his warnings.

The Doctor sighed.

The first officer of the Voyager sat on the biobed wearing shorts and his boxing gloves. His nose was bleeding.

"Who was it this time?" the Doctor asked resentfully. "A two meter high Hirogen?"

"It was Tarek Shral, the andorian heavy weight champion. Nobody was able to beat him yet."

"And you thought you would be the first who is able."

"No!" Chakotay said smiling. "It's just to let off some steam."

"But you are well aware that your method to 'let off some steam' is very dangerous?" the Doctor said reproachfully. "I have said this to you a dozens of times before and nevertheless you continue this brutal kind of sport."

"Doctor, you should have seen the beginnings of boxing. It was even more dangerous."

Chakotay took of a glove.

"They fought with their naked hands. Bad injuries were normal. Today we have a lot more safety."

"… and doctors who patch you up afterwards," the Doctor completed the sentence.

"Let's change the topic," Chakotay said surrendering.

Meanwhile the Doctor was able to stop Chakotay's nose from bleeding.

"What are you going to contribute to the Christmas party?" Chakotay asked him.

The Doctor accepted the surrender of the first officer and smiled.

"All I can say is that I'm going to sing. But I don't want to spoil the surprise," he said. "I'm more interested in the present you are going to give Captain Janeway for Christmas. I heard it shall be something special."

Chakotay looked surprised at him. Obviously the Commander hadn't expected that he knew about his secret.

The Doctor doesn't knew much about the kind of the present, he only knew that Lieutenant Paris was helping Chakotay with it. But he tried to bluff to get a little bit more of information out of the first officer.

"Where have you heard of my present?" the Commander asked.

"Mr. Paris came to me two days ago. He had a plasma burning on his hand. When I asked him where he got it, he said that he had worked at a plasma pipeline on deck 9. Because that is a job for an engineer, I got suspicious. 'As your doctor I have to know exactly what happened,' I said to him. He only said that it was a secret task you gave him and that he cannot tell more."

Chakotay looked down at his sneakers hesitating. He seemed to deliberate about if he should tell him more or not. But the Doctor wouldn't let him go before he knew everything.

"OK, Doc," the Commander finally said. "I'm going to tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anybody, especially Kathryn."

"You can rely on the doctor-patient confidentiality."

Commander Chakotay looked at him as though that wasn't the kind of secrecy he had expected, but he seemed to accept it.

"I'm going to convert the Aeroshuttle of the Voyager into a Captain's yacht."


	15. Chapter 15

15_

Stardate 57957.9

December 15, 2380

The Fortress of Doom lay straight ahead. The rocket ship was shaken as the death ray hit it. The shields of the little ship held.

Neelix found it quite amusing. Tom and Harry had invited him to play a chapter of 'The Adventures of Captain Proton' together with them. It was called 'The visitor from the fifth dimension'. A stranger from a higher dimension visited Earth and helped Captain Proton to destroy a new weapon Doctor Chaotica had invented. It was Neelix who played the part of the visitor.

Now they were going to land near Chaotica's Fortress of Doom and trying to approach the secret weapon. Tom, alias Captain Proton, gave commands.

"Harry, fire the destructo beam. We need a diversion. Neelix, watch the fortress for approaching assaulters."

Harry, alias Buster Kincaid, pushed a large button and a hissing sound could be heard, which indicated the firing of the ship's primary weapon. Neelix pushed another button and an antiquated periscope came down from the ceiling. He looked through it. No activity at Chaotica's fortress.

The ship landed with a jolt on the ground.

"OK, we are on the ground," Tom said. "Take your laser guns and follow me."

He opened the heavy metal door and climbed out of the ship. Harry and Neelix followed him.

"Where are we going now?" Neelix asked.

"We have to go through this tunnel," Tom said pointing at a large metal tube coming out of the rock. "Beware of devil's ferrets."

"What are devil's ferrets?" Neelix asked with a strange feeling in his stomach.

"They are evil creatures, created by Chaotica to protect his weapon."

Neelix felt a little bit uneasy. Until now he had enjoyed this program. He wanted to ask if there wasn't another way, but Tom had already entered the tube.

"Come on, Neelix. I will look out for ferrets," Harry said reassuringly.

The both of them entered the tube. It was dark inside. Harry took out a pocket lamp and illuminated the way.

"Neelix, I want to ask you something," Harry said after they had gone some meters into the tube. "I want to find something Tuvok can contribute to our Christmas party. Captain Janeway had the idea to persuade him to make some of his sweets. What do you think about this?"

Neelix, still looking out for every little move, thought about it. He still remembered the taste of Tuvok's excellent desserts. It made him forgetting the danger around them for a moment.

"That's a great idea," he said. "To see Tuvok making sweets again would also please me. But I'm afraid he wouldn't make it voluntary."

"That's why I asked you. You are very good in making Tuvok doing things he doesn't want to do. When you cannot persuade him, nobody can."

Neelix smiled. He remembered his attempts to make Tuvok smile, to make him dance and to make all the other things no Vulcan would ever do. He was never very successful, but it was a challenge for life.

"OK, I will try," he finally said. "But I cannot promise anything."

"Thank you, Neelix. If you need help …"

"… you will be the first I ask," he completed the sentence. "But now let's face the real challenge."

They had reached the end of the tunnel. It was leading to a big cave in which stood a strange machine with many buttons and lights.

"Well, that must be the weapon we are going to destroy," Neelix said, now with more courage in his voice.

If he can make a Vulcan make desserts, this will be an easy job. He walked to Tom's side and glanced to him.

"OK, Captain Proton, let's get to work."


	16. Chapter 16

16_

Stardate 57960.6

December 16, 2380

Naomi was sitting on the comfortable couch in Captain Janeway's ready room. She took a cookie from the plate on the table while the captain got two cups of tea from the replicator.

"How are they?" asked Captain Janeway while placing a cup in front of her.

"They taste very good," Naomi replied.

"It's an old recipe from my grandmother. I used Neelix' stove to make them. He wasn't very happy that somebody else was using his kitchen, but after he had tried the cookies, he allowed me to use it whenever I want to."

Naomi laughed. That was really her uncle Neelix. His kitchen was probably the most important thing in his life besides his job as ambassador of the Voyager.

She took a sip of her tea. It tasted like raspberry, but it had a strange additional flavor.

"What kind of tea is that?" she asked curiously.

"It's ktarian raspberry. I thought I give you a drink from the homeworld of your father, now that we are so close to home," Captain Janeway said smiling.

Naomi smiled back at her. She had never seen Ktaris, but her mother often tells her about the planet where she had met her father and every time they talk with him via Pathfinder, he sends pictures.

"That's really nice, Captain," she said. "I always considered the Voyager as my home, but with every light year we get nearer to Earth and Ktaris I'm more and more looking forward to see the homeworlds of my parents."

Captain Janeway laid a hand on Naomi's shoulder.

"One day you will see them, I promise you. We will bring this ship home."

"I suppose this Christmas will be one of the most wonderful one," Naomi said thoughtful. "Everybody seems to have got a new optimism, now we are reaching the Beta Quadrant. After all the trouble with Borg, Species 8472 and Hirogen they are looking forward to see known stars and species like the Romulans."

Naomi laughed again. She had also never seen a Romulan before. Nobody on the ship really liked the shifty species with the pointed ears, but she was looking forward to see them.

"You seem to know much about the mood among the crew," Captain Janeway said.

"I'm the captain's assistant. It is my job to inform the captain about the mood among the crew," Naomi replied.

The captain smiled at her warmly. Five years ago Neelix had the funny idea to give Naomi the title 'captain's assistant'. At first Captain Janeway thought it was only a joke, but Naomi took her new duties very seriously and finally the title has been made official.

"Well, what is your impression of the mood of Chakotay?" the captain asked her.

"Commander Chakotay is behaving oddly since two weeks. Maybe it has something to do with our approaching towards the Beta Quadrant or maybe with the approaching of Christmas."

"Can you do me a favor, Naomi?"

"Surely, Captain," Naomi said confidently.

"Try to find out why Chakotay is behaving so oddly."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Naomi was very proud to get a task to do something for her favorite captain. She beamed at Captain Janeway and took another one of her delicious cookies.


	17. Chapter 17

17_

Stardate 57963.5

December 17, 2380

Chakotay wasn't very happy at the thought to involve another person in his secret project, but B'Elanna was convinced that Icheb could help a lot with the tuning of the warp drive. The former Borg drone lay on his back under the engineering console and was working on the bioneural circuits.

"Can you give me the plasma flux regulator?" he asked.

Chakotay handed him the small tool.

"What exactly are you doing?" Chakotay asked him.

"To accelerate the working speed of the bioneural circuits I'm going to feed them directly from the plasma conduit behind this wall. This will have a positive influence on the response time of the warp drive."

"Aha," Chakotay said impressed.

Although he knew much about how a ship works, he wouldn't have thought of such an unconventional idea.

"I think you will make a good engineer."

"B'Elanna is saying that, too," Icheb replied.

"… and you will be always welcome in engineering," B'Elanna said from the cockpit door.

She wore a working suite and carried a lot of tools. Icheb looked up at her from under his console.

"How are you getting along with the modification of the circuits?" B'Elanna asked him waving a hyperspanner.

"Fine," Icheb answered and got back to his work.

B'Elanna gave a small sigh. Chakotay thought the same thing she obviously thought. Icheb was sometimes still behaving like a Borg. His work was most important for him and it was always very difficult to make him participate in leisure activities.

"Your bathtub is nearly finished," B'Elanna said to him.

"Good! Can I take a look at it?"

The both of them went to the rear section, leaving Icheb to his work.

"He hasn't changed in the four years, hasn't he?" Chakotay asked.

B'Elanna smiled.

"No, he is just as eager as ever. But Tom and I have achieved to make him going on a winter vacation on the holodeck with Naomi and us."

"Oh!" Chakotay said with surprise. "How have you achieved that?"

"It was Naomi who persuaded him, not me," B'Elanna said with a smile.

Suddenly the door to the corridor opened. Naomi came into the shuttle.

"As we are talking about Naomi …"

"What are you doing here, Naomi?" Chakotay asked the little girl.

"I was looking for Icheb. We wanted to play Kadis-kot."

She looked around the shuttle. Chakotay got nervous. Another person who got to know his secret present.

"It looks quite different here. Are you modifying the shuttle?" she asked curiously.

Chakotay had no choice. He had to tell her. Otherwise she would find out herself and tell the whole ship.

"It shall be a surprise for Kathryn," he said. "I want to convert this shuttle into a Captain's yacht."

"What a great idea," Naomi said enthusiastically. "The Voyager will be the first Intrepid-class starship owning a Captain's yacht."

"But, Naomi, please don't tell anybody about it."

"Of course not! I don't want to spoil a surprise for my captain."

Chakotay smiled at her. Naomi was a very kind girl. If he ever was going to have children, he hoped they will become like her.

Icheb came through the cockpit door.

"Hello, Naomi," he said. "I will come in a minute. I just have to finish a modification."

"Our Kadis-kot game can wait. I'm much more interested in what you are doing with this shuttlecraft."

"It will be an honor for me to take you on a guided tour," Chakotay said.


	18. Chapter 18

18_

Stardate 57965.9

December 18, 2380

"May I accompany you?" Harry Kim asked him at the end of his shift.

"Of course," Tuvok answered.

The both of them went into the turbolift.

"Deck 2," he said after the turbolift doors had shut.

"Are you going to the mess hall?" Harry asked him.

"I hadn't intended to. I want to go to my quarters and work on the yearly security report. But if you want my company, I will change my decision."

He had served so many years along with humans, so he understood the human need for company, although he preferred the loneliness of his quarters.

"I just thought we could play Kal-toh again. I feel I have a lucky day today."

"Mr. Kim, Kal-toh is not a game of chance; it is a game of logic. You don't need luck to win. All you need is spatially imaging and logic."

"But sometimes you could use a bit of luck, too," Harry said grinning.

Tuvok was about to give a reply, when the turbolift doors opened. Harry was heading for the mess hall, so Tuvok gave up explaining him the essentials of Kal-toh. When they entered the mess hall they were greeted by a wide smiling Neelix.

"Hello, Mr. Kim, Mr. Tuvok," the Talaxian said.

"Hello, Neelix," Harry said. "Is everything prepared?"

"Yes, sir," Neelix said with a wink.

The Talaxian went in his kitchen. Tuvok wondered what it was that Ensign Kim wanted to be prepared. He hadn't to wait long for an answer. Neelix came back with a big bowl filled with a pink and white cream. It smelled very odd.

"Mr. Neelix, what is that?" he asked.

"This, Mr. Vulcan, is Wikki fruit sundae."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. He remembered it. Five years ago, when he had lost his emotional control due to an alien attack, he had made the Wikki fruit sundae himself.

"It smells strange, Neelix," Harry said.

"I have done it the same way Tuvok had done it then."

"Have you tasted it?"

"Not yet. Do you want to taste it?"

"I must dissuade from that," Tuvok interrupted their conversation. "I suppose you have used a wrong ingredient. That's why it smells so strange."

Neelix and Harry looked at him wondering.

"What I wanted to say is, you cannot predict how it will affect you when you eat it," he added.

"And I thought you are going to tell me how to make it right," Neelix said.

Tuvok again raised an eyebrow. He understood now what the two of them were after.

"Obviously you want me to make some desserts again."

He looked from one to the other. Both of them were grinning widely.

"I suppose resistance is futile here," he said hesitating. "Well, then I have no choice, have I?"

Neelix and Harry winked at each other. Apparently they have planned this a long time.

Tuvok went around the buffet. Neelix took out an apron and put it around Tuvok's neck.

"OK, Mr. Vulcan, let's have some fun," Neelix said still grinning.


	19. Chapter 19

19_

Stardate 57969.1

December 19, 2380

Friday evening. He had promised to offset his lateness from last week. But again he was overdue ten minutes.

Kathryn sighed. Chakotay's behavior was really very odd, just like Naomi had stated it. She had asked the ktarian girl to try to find out the reason for Chakotay's behavior. This morning she had asked her if she had found out something.

She said that Chakotay was helping Tom and B'Elanna preparing the Voyager for the Christmas party. But last week Chakotay had said they were working on the Delta Flyer and Kathryn couldn't understand what this had to do with the Christmas party. Naomi said that this should have been a particular surprise for the party. But this answer was not very convincing for her, because Chakotay had said they wanted to improve the Delta Flyer's atmospheric flight qualities. Kathryn had the odd feeling that Naomi was very evasive with her answers.

Chakotay was up to something, she knew it. She had always been very curious. Every secret was only there to be revealed.

Suddenly there was a chime on the door. That must be him.

"OK, Kathryn, let's try to lift the secret," she said to herself.

She straightened her hair and her evening dress. Then she went to the door and opened it.

Chakotay smiled at her. He had a bunch of flowers and a bottle of wine in his hands.

"Hello, my dear," he said.

Kathryn looked into his dark brown eyes as though she could find the secret there. But they looked into hers in the same innocent and gentle way as ever.

"Am I allowed to enter?" Chakotay asked amused.

"Of course! I was just lost in thoughts."

He gave Kathryn the flowers. They smelled beautiful. She put them into a vase, while Chakotay presented the wine bottle.

"2371. A very good vintage."

Kathryn knew that he was making a reference to the year when the Voyager was sent into the Delta Quadrant.

"It was the year when we two first met," he said.

He put his arms around her and kissed her gently.

It was wonderful every time. A warm feeling was filling her body and she almost forgot all thoughts about Chakotay's secret. But only almost.

"Chakotay," she said impishly, "you haven't said yet what you are going to contribute to our Christmas party."

"That, my dear, is my secret," he whispered in her ear.

"And you are not even telling your captain?"

"Especially not my captain. You don't want the surprise be spoiled, want you?"

"No, of course not," she said but she was even more curious.

"So, what about revealing the secret of our dinner?" Chakotay asked smiling.

"Hmm…" Kathryn said hesitantly. "Well, my intelligence service has reported that the replicator is making wonderful pasta tonight."

Chakotay and Kathryn laughed.

She went to the replicator to get a big dish of pasta, while Chakotay opened the wine bottle and poured its content into the glasses. It was a beautiful red wine matching perfectly to the red pasta sauce.

When the both of them had settled down at the table Chakotay lifted up his glass to make a toast.

"To the Voyager and her wonderful captain."

Kathryn smiled and lifted her glass up, too.

"To the Voyager and her charming first officer."


	20. Chapter 20

20_

Stardate 57971.5

December 20, 2380

Chakotay's shift was over. He was in the turbolift on his way to deck 2. It was four days to Christmas and he was in a very good mood. Neelix had announced this morning that he was going to make gingerbread. It was long ago that Chakotay had eaten this Christmas sweet, so he was looking forward to taste Neelix' latest creation.

The doors of the turbolift opened and the sweet smell of gingerbread reached Chakotay's nose. But that was not all. He heard singing. It sounded like 'Jingle Bells'. His heart was beating with joy. He was reminded of his youth when he had sung this old Christmas song together with his fellow cadets at the academy.

He reached the mess hall, the source of all the smell, sound and joy. Neelix was singing together with Naomi while they decorated the mess hall in green, red, silver and gold. It looked magnificent.

"Ah, Commander," Neelix greeted him. "Are you coming to help us?"

"Hello, Neelix. Actually I wanted to try your gingerbread."

"They are really excellent," Naomi said from her high position on a table. She was pinning mistletoes to the wall.

Neelix laughed.

"Naomi had tried the first gingerbread and she liked it so much that she ate not less than six of them."

"Seven," Naomi corrected him.

Now Chakotay had to laugh, too.

"I hope you have left some of them."

"Of course," Neelix said "I have made enough for the whole crew. Follow me, Commander."

He hung the last of the red balls he had in his hands on a fir branch and then leaded Chakotay towards the already Christmassy decorated kitchen. On the buffet stood a small fir tree with flashing lights and a snow globe in which a tiny model of the Voyager could be seen.

"Here you are," Neelix said and handed him a plate filled with gingerbread.

"Thanks!"

He took a Starfleet emblem shaped one. The first bite was like a time travel to his youth.

"It's really excellent, Neelix. Where have you got the recipe?"

"Oh, I haven't got a real recipe. All I knew where the basic ingredients. Everything else is improvisation … and a strange elisian spice."

Chakotay finished up his gingerbread. He had never tasted a better one.

"I think the strange spice makes the effect," he said.

"Maybe! The trader I got it from said it is a universal applicable spice and it will improve the taste of every dish it is added to."

"That was a really good acquisition, Neelix. So, what about helping you and Naomi with the decorating?"

Neelix smiled at him.

"Every hand is welcome. There is a large box with ornaments which have to find a place. Then there are the thousands of lights I wanted to space all around the mess hall. And finally we have to put up the tree and decorate it."

"That is really a lot to do," Chakotay said. "Maybe we should find more hands to help us."

"This won't be necessary," came a familiar voice from the mess hall door.

Seven was standing in the door accompanied by Icheb. Naomi waved happy at the both of them.

"OK, crewmen and future Starfleet officers – let's get to work," Chakotay said smiling and took a box with lights.


	21. Chapter 21

21_

Stardate 57974.7

December 21, 2380

"Welcome to the Voyager Christmas fair."

Tom Paris greeted them in his new holodeck program. Kathryn looked around amazed. Everything seemed so realistic. The ground was covered with snow, wooden stalls were standing on a romantic village marketplace and in the center stood a large fir tree with hundreds of lights and balls and a flashing star on its top. Kathryn was reminded of her childhood when she had visited a Christmas fair in her hometown Bloomington, Indiana, with her parents.

On her side Naomi was looking around, too. Her mouth fell open when she saw the Christmas tree.

"Do you like it?" she asked the ktarian girl.

"It's fantastic," she said.

"Thank you, Miss Wildman," Tom said. "I have worked on this program for two month to make it as realistic as possible."

"… and you have done a great job," said B'Elanna, who came around one of the stalls together with Miral.

The little girl was eating Christmas biscuits which were shaped in various forms, like a star, a crescent moon and Kathryn was sure she had seen a Voyager shaped biscuit. When Miral saw Naomi she waved at her. B'Elanna released her daughter and she rushed to her friend. B'Elanna smiled when Miral and Naomi happily shared the biscuits.

"Well, let's take a look around," Tom said like a tourist guide.

They went to one of the stalls. A corpulent man with a bushy moustache greeted them.

"I have the best cloths of the whole Quadrant, from wool to silk, from cotton to velvet. And don't forget to take a look at my unique cloths from the Delta Quadrant."

Kathryn smiled. When she was young she loved to knit. Her Starfleet duties have replaced this with the replicator. But now she had more time for such hobbies. She couldn't resist.

"I take a ball of this beautiful orange wool and a ball of this." She pointed to one of the cloths the trader had said were from the Delta Quadrant.

"A good choice, Madam. I will send this to your quarters."

"Thank you," Kathryn said.

They went to the next stall. Icheb was standing in front of it. Sweet smells were emanating from the inside of the stall. Icheb turned towards them with two candy apples in his hands.

"Captain, welcome," he said smiling. "This one is for you."

He gave her one of the apples.

"Thank you, Icheb," Kathryn said.

"Captain, nice to see you," came the cheery voice of Neelix out of the stall.

Kathryn and the others looked into the stall astonished. Tuvok was there, too. He wore an apron and was making Starfleet emblem shaped biscuits.

"Tuvok, you are making these tasty biscuits," Naomi said behind Kathryn.

"Mr. Neelix and Mr. Kim persuaded me that this is an appropriate way to participate in the festivities," Tuvok replied in his typical stoic manner.

Kathryn couldn't resist to grin widely. Eventually, it was her idea to make Tuvok make sweets. She quickly nibbled at her candy apple when Tuvok raised his eyebrow.

"Mmh, delicious," she said.

"Tuvok had made these, too," Icheb said to her. He was also nibbling at his apple.

"Tuvok, you have the wrong job. Maybe I promote you to the Voyager's prime confectioner," she said jokingly.

Everybody, except Tuvok, laughed. Neelix tapped the Vulcan on his shoulder.

"You will be always welcome in my kitchen, Mr. Vulcan."


	22. Chapter 22

22_

Stardate 57977.5

December 22, 2380

Finished! Chakotay looked around and sighed. After nineteen days of hard work the transformation of the Aeroshuttle into a Captain's yacht was complete. On his side B'Elanna put her hands on her hips.

"I think we did it," she said.

"Indeed," Chakotay replied.

The interior now looked very different from what it had looked like before. He looked over the floor, which was now covered with a handsome red carpet, over the paneling that had been changed to teakwood, to the leather seats in which Naomi and Icheb were sitting.

"It's really great," Naomi said cheery. "It looks like a comfortable little house."

"A house which even can fly," Icheb said glancing at her.

"… which can fly with warp 4.7 while you are enjoying a bath," said Tom, who had just come into the cockpit from the rear section.

Chakotay looked at the four of them smiling.

"My friends, I have to thank you for your dedicative help. Without you I would have never achieved the dream we are now standing in."

"You're welcome, Chakotay," said B'Elanna smiling back at him.

"Just let us take part in the launching ceremony," Tom added grinning.

"It will be difficult to throw a sparkling wine bottle at it," Icheb said.

"That will be no problem," Chakotay said. "We'll just put on our space suits and take a little walk on the hull."

"Have you got a name for the ship?" B'Elanna asked him.

"What do you think of Beta Flyer?" Chakotay said grinning at Tom.

"I think the Delta Flyer would become jealous," Tom replied.

"Let the captain decide the name. Eventually, it is her present," B'Elanna quickly said.

"Good idea, B'Elanna," Chakotay said.

"Where are you going to fly first?" Naomi asked.

Chakotay hadn't thought about that yet. He had just given his thoughts to get the yacht finished. But naturally a Captain's yacht was made to explore the oceans or space respectively.

"I think we will take the Captain's yacht and make the first crossing of the Beta Quadrant border," he finally said.

"Oh, can I come with you?" Naomi asked looking at him with great eyes.

"That will be a private trip, just for our captain and her first officer," Icheb said. "When you become older you will understand that."

Everybody laughed.

"You are speaking as though you have a lot of experience with love affairs, Icheb," B'Elanna said.

"The Doctor and Seven gave me lessons in social interactivities, including love affairs. I can understand when two people want to be on their own."

Chakotay cleared his throat to end this discussion.

"Of course you can come with us, Naomi," he said.

The ktarian girl jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Commander," she cheered.

He looked down to the small girl and gently stroked her long blond hair.

"But we have to get the captain's permission first," he said.

"Of course, sir!"

"Can we try your bathtub then?" Tom asked grinning.

"I'm sorry, but you have to wait till the next trip," Chakotay said grinning back. "It is the captain's privilege to try it first. But I promise that everybody will be welcome aboard the Captain's yacht of the USS Voyager."


	23. Chapter 23

23_

Stardate 57980.0

December 23, 2380

The last preparations have been made. The holodeck had been changed into a big celebration plaza. Tom's Christmas fair program was running and between the stalls long tables have been set up. This was the place where most of the crew would celebrate the next day. She and her senior officers were meeting in the Christmassy decorated mess hall first, but later they were meeting with the crew here.

Kathryn looked around the little houses which framed the plaza. Everything was decorated with fir branches, with mistletoes and with hundreds of lights. It was really gorgeous.

"Captain, do you want to join our rehearsals?" came a voice from behind her.

Kathryn looked around. Jenny Delany smiled at her – or was it Megan …

"I just wanted to take a look at everything before the big celebration. It looks really beautiful."

"Thank you, Captain," said Harry, who was approaching with the other twin. "Tom has surpassed himself this time."

"Have you seen the stage yet, Captain?" asked the second twin.

"No, not yet!"

She followed the three of them still wondering which twin was who. Her thoughts were interrupted by a beautiful singing. A small stage had been set up under the large Christmas tree and there the Doctor and Seven were singing 'White Christmas'. Kathryn listened raptly. When they had finished, everybody applauded.

"Wonderful," Kathryn said.

"Thank you, Captain," the Doctor said beaming at her. "It is one of my favorite Christmas songs."

"As it is one of mine."

"Do you like our little Christmas celebration plaza?"

"It is beautiful. That will be the most wonderful Christmas celebration we ever had aboard this ship."

"We will also have a very special participation from the Alpha Quadrant," Seven said. "Mr. Barclay and the Pathfinder team are going to celebrate together with us. We will set up a big screen on the stage tomorrow, so that they can join us."

"A wonderful idea!"

"Mr. Barclay also mentioned that they will have a special present for us."

"I wonder what it will be. Maybe we shall prepare a present for them, too."

"I think Megan had an idea," Harry said.

Kathryn wondered how he could distinguish the two Delanys, when the twin who had greeted her on the holodeck spoke.

"I thought we could take a holographic photo of every crew member and give it to the Pathfinder team. I think the Doctor has much experience in making photos like this."

"… and it will be a great honor for me to take the first photo of you, Captain," the Doctor said proudly taking out his holographic camera.

Kathryn looked flattered at the Doctor. She had no choice, but to assent to that plan.

"OK, Doctor, you can take your photos. But can you take the photos of 150 crew members till tomorrow?"

"As I knew you would agree to our plan, I have already taken the photos," he said with a wide smile.

Kathryn gave a sigh. She had expected that.

"Well, where shall I pose?"

"Just place yourself under the tree and say 'cheese'."


	24. Chapter 24

24_

Stardate 57982.9

December 24, 2380

The Christmas celebration was wonderful. The senior officers met in the mess hall, which Chakotay had helped to decorate the days before. The room now was illuminated by dozens of lights and the beautiful Christmas tree with its many ornaments.

Everybody contributed to make it the most wonderful Christmas they ever had. Neelix as the host presented his gingerbread and Tuvok made sweets for everybody. Then Harry played some Christmas songs on his clarinet. Samantha Wildman accompanied him on an electronic piano. After three songs the Delaney sisters got in. Their duet was great. Everybody listened raptly to their lovely voices. It was like a beautiful Christmas dream.

Then Jenny Delaney surprised everybody with her solo 'Auld Lang Syne'. Everybody was moved emotionally by her unique performance. Even Tuvok seemed to show something like an emotional reaction.

After a standing ovation for Jenny it was Megan's turn to impress the crew. She recited a poem about the spirit of Christmas – peace and joy not only on Earth, but everywhere in the galaxy. It was wonderful.

Finally Samantha had her solo. She played the Moonlight serenade on her piano.

Next was the Doctor's performance. He presented Christmas songs from different cultures from Earth. B'Elanna had done a great job to give him the ability to change his appearance for every song. First he sang an old English song in a tail coat and a top hat, then an Italian one in the clothes of a Venetian Gondolier and then a Russian one in long fur coat and a fur cap. Next were an extraordinary Japanese Christmas song in a kimono and an Australian one in ranger clothes.

Everybody enjoyed the exceptional performance of the Doctor and gave him standing ovations, too. Again in his tail coat he called Seven to his side. The lovely couple sang 'Winter Wonderland' together. Then the Doctor had a big surprise. It started to snow – holographic snow – and they sang 'White Christmas'. The last song was 'Silent Night, Holy Night'. Seven and the Doctor got a one minute applause.

The next one was Chakotay. Nobody knew what he was going to perform. He took a chair and settled himself down in the middle of the mess hall.

"A long, long time ago …" he started. Everybody listened fascinated as he told an old Indian tale about a bear and a wolf who wanted to find out what was Christmas. His father had once told him this tale, though Chakotay supposed that his father had invented it himself. Nevertheless it was a wonderful story and everybody liked it very much.

After all these artistic performances it was time for the distribution of the Christmas presents. It knocked on the door of the mess hall and a man with a long red coat, a red cap and a long white beard came in. He had a huge sack on his back and said, "Ho, Ho, Ho!"

Chakotay smiled, because he knew who was under this coat. He looked to the little Miral, who sat on the lap of her mother B'Elanna. Her eyes got wide when she saw the Santa Claus. B'Elanna, too, was smiling, but she pretended not to know the man behind the beard who was now standing in the middle of the room.

"Have you been a fine girl this year?" Santa Claus asked Miral.

The little girl nodded shyly. Santa Claus opened his huge sack and took out a large present.

"This one is for you," he said.

Miral smiled and immediately started to unwrap the present.

While the little girl was busy with examining her new toys, Santa Claus distributed the other presents: an atlas of Ktaris for Naomi, the opera programs for the Doctor, the song from the Doctor for Seven, a book with sweets recipes for Tuvok, a Zefram Cochrane biography for Neelix and a large mysterious present for B'Elanna. Then he took out two small boxes and gave them to Kathryn. He waved to everybody and disappeared through the door. While everybody unwrapped and examined their presents Tom Paris came into the mess hall.

"Daddy, you have missed Santa Claus," Miral greeted him.

"Oh, pity!" he replied. "What about unwrapping our huge present?"

Together family Paris unwrapped the large package. Inside were winter clothes for everybody and an isolinear chip, which was labeled 'winter holiday'.

Meanwhile Kathryn took the two little boxes and together with Chakotay she approached the two persons who hadn't got a present yet.

"Ensign Harry Kim. It is a great honor for me to give you this," she said and she gave Harry the little box. He opened it. A small pin was inside. When he saw it he beamed with joy. Kathryn took the pin and pinned it to Harry's collar.

"Now you are Lieutenant Harry Kim, with all rights and privileges."

"Thank you, Captain," Harry said beaming at her.

Then Kathryn gave the second box to Icheb. There was a pin inside, too.

"It is also a great honor for me to announce the promotion of Icheb from a Starfleet cadet to a full qualified Starfleet officer with all rights and privileges," she said and pinned the rank pin on Icheb's collar.

"Thank you very much, Captain. I promise I will fulfill my duties with pride," Icheb replied beaming at the captain.

The two promoted soon were surrounded by the other senior officers and everybody congratulated them. Especially the Delaney sisters congratulated Harry on his promotion – they kissed him on his cheeks so that he turned into a light scarlet.

Smiling, Kathryn turned towards Chakotay.

"Don't I get a present this year?" she asked.

"I haven't got one either yet," he replied.

"Shall we take a walk?" Kathryn asked impishly.

She took Chakotay's arm and the both of them left the joyful party.

"Deck 9," he said when they were in the turbolift. "I have a big surprise for you, my dear."

"So have I."

They reached deck 9 and went to the docking bay of the Aeroshuttle.

Chakotay laid his hands on Kathryn's eyes and opened the door. When they were inside he took his hands off. Kathryn opened her eyes and was more than amazed.

"Welcome to your private Captain's yacht," Chakotay said.

"Oh, it's wonderful, Chakotay."

She hugged him tightly. Chakotay put his arms around her and kissed her. His heart made a big jump and his lips started to prickle like it has been the first time.

"I love you," Kathryn whispered softly.

"I love you, too."

"That is the most wonderful present I ever got."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

He took her hand and they went into the rear section.

"A living room with all comfort and a bathroom with everything you want," he said and showed her what he was most proud of. "A bathtub with real water."

Kathryn seemed not to know what to say. She just beamed like a child. Chakotay took her into the cockpit. Overwhelmed with joy Kathryn settled down in one of the leather seats.

"It is so wonderful, Chakotay."

"It is a present for the most wonderful woman of the universe."

"And I have got a present for the most charming man of the universe. What do you think of a romantic picnic among the stars?"

"A wonderful idea, my love," Chakotay said smiling widely at her. "But we aren't going to cross the Beta Quadrant border, aren't we? I have promised Naomi that she can accompany us when we do it."

Kathryn smiled at him her magical smile.

"I have no objections. But tonight I want to be just with you."

Chakotay gave Kathryn a warm smile. He settled down beside her. She took his hand. Her face was moving towards his. Her lips touched his. It was the sweetest kiss Chakotay ever got. His heart was beating as fast as the warp drive. Every little inch of his skin was prickling as though plasma was flowing over it. It was a wonderful feeling.

Then Kathryn laid her head on his shoulder. He released the docking clamps and the Voyager's new Captain's yacht took off to its first flight towards the stars, which were as eternal as their love.


End file.
